Repercussions
by Tangent Obsession
Summary: When in love we have the tendency to ignore the repercussions of our actions. You become blinded; only seeing one another to finally realize you ignored the most important thing. SasuNaru, lemons, Yaoi.


**A/N: **I'm excited to post this. I hope you all enjoy, I had a great time writing this.

**Warnings**: This story contains YAOI, which is boy's love, meaning two guys falling in love and getting in touch with their sexualities. **  
Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Naruto related. **  
Summary:** When in love we have the tendency to ignore the repercussions of our actions. You become blinded; only seeing one another to finally realize you ignored the most important thing. SasuNaru, lemons, Yaoi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Prologue**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Loud shouts of obscenities were heard throughout the forest, screaming for me.

_Ice._ The frozen layer beneath my feet cracked, alerting me of the cold water I was sure to experience if I stayed like this any longer. Cold rain started to pour heavily over me, making it harder to breath, harder to see. I could feel the base beneath my feet becoming much weaker as I darted my eyes around. Around me were my closest friends, ready to put up a fight if they had to.

_I couldn't let this happen._

Crack after crack echoed through my ears from the ice, elevating the numbness, which seemed to have froze over my face. I looked beside me, searching for a pair of dark eyes to realize those pools staring intently back at me.

_We might not win._

I don't care.

_You could die._

I would die for you any day.

I looked away, frustrated and pained. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Keep his distance like I asked? This is my fault; I know it and I have to do something. I could never survive if something happened to him.

Turning back towards him, I grabbed his hands, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't feel him, the cold closing of my sense of touch but I know it's there; the warmness, which comforted me so many times. I pulled him with me, steadily off the ice and onto the crunchy grass, already dieing from the cold weather. His dark eyes raked over me, searching for an answer. I couldn't give him one, for what I might do may hurt him. So I cupped his face in my hands, touching those perfect features I know so well. He closed his eyes and found it better that way.

_It hurt less that way._

I leaned into him, melting our bodies together and meeting our lips. His lips were cold, rough, and chapped and I knew mines were no better but for some reason, it felt good. The way the friction burned against my mouth, heating my insides and screaming to me that our feelings for one another are stronger than ever. I knew this because I had to make this clear.

That I loved him.

So much that I wouldn't be the same without him.

_I would be nothing. _

But those people were after me, not him, only me and it had to stay that way. I couldn't loose him to them. I would never forgive myself if they took him away from me. He's mine.

_Forever and always._

Though, he deserves so much more. He's perfect in every way, and here I am marring him up in any way possible. Destroying him.

I wont' let that happen.

I couldn't let that happen.

So I dropped my hands to my side, pulling back. I had to end this. I glanced around me, noticing the frost covering the leaves, our soaked clothes, and the temperature dropping every minute. _We _couldn't go anywhere; _we _couldn't hide or run away.

_But he could. _

And I was going to make sure that happened. My hands found his again, pressing flat against him palms to intertwine our fingers. We did and I looked up at him to see his gaze pierce me. He knows what I'm about to do. He can read me like a book but I won't give anything away.

He would fight me if so.

"Close your eyes." I said, my breath whispering over his face. He frowned, tensing that perfect face and I tightened my grip on our hands.

"Why?" He murmured. His voice was low and heavy with concern. I looked away towards the sky, the pain of what I'm about to do suffocating me. Drops of rain splashed against my face, hiding the tears, which was sure to come.

"Please…" I begged desperately. "This is the last time." I whispered, looking at him. He complied hesitantly, sensing the emotion laced in my words. This was the last time I was ever going to see those eyes. It hurt and the regret was squeezing my insides but I pushed it away and allowed my eyes to dart to his throat.

This was my only chance.

It's all for you love.

Don't hate me.

My fangs protruded, awakening the feral side within me. I found myself battling hesitation, which was swiftly immobilizing me.

I couldn't do this.

It was cruel, selfish, unforgiving…

Though I pushed my hesitation aside, making sure our fingers were still interlocked and leaned towards his throat. I needed to feel him for this would be my last time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against his skin and before he could open his eyes, stopping me from what I'm about to do…

I took the plunge, sinking my teeth into his skin.

_This is all for you love._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(Very excited)** Did my prologue awaken any interests? I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
